


Fallout: Sunrise

by CharlesOberonn



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesOberonn/pseuds/CharlesOberonn
Summary: Three times the sun has set on civilization in Arizona. It's been 13 years since the death of Caesar and the collapse of the Legion, and it's due time for the Arizona Wasteland to see a new sunrise.This is a game bible for a hypothetical Fallout game, a sequel to Fallout: New Vegas that takes place in 2295.





	

Three times the sun has set on civilization in Arizona. The first was when the Europeans came, bringing their guns and germs, purging the native tribes from the area. The second was when the bombs fell, their nuclear fire scorching the entire world and bathing it in radioactive fallout.

From the desecrated corpse of the world, new tribes emerged. People of all races and creeds united for survival, developing their own culture in the harsh sun, reestablishing society and building a new life amidst the waste.

Their way of life was not to last against the march of empires. A man came from the west, who called himself Caesar. Under his brutal rule he united tribe after tribe, erasing their identity and enslaving them to form his mighty Legion. Though his rule was brutal, he brought security and prosperity to a region that has been wreaked by tribal conflict for decades.

But even men like Caesar die. And with his death, his legion fell. As his empire crumbled, the people of Arizona became free for the first time in decades. But freedom comes with a price. New and old conflicts as well as crushing poverty plagued the Arizona as the sun set once more.

From the south, a new force introduced itself to the Arizona Wasteland. Bringing great numbers of peoples and businesses of all kinds and stripes, the entity known by the catchy name of _la Horda_  rushed to fill the space Caesar left behind, promising wealth and prosperity.

A month ago, a mummified corpse on the display in the Keepers' Museum in Tucson has been transferred to the care of the Sisterhood of Sigma. There, some of the brightest minds in the wasteland worked their new technology and successfully resurrected the dead.  
That resurrected mummy is you.

Three times the sun has set on the civilization in Arizona. And like you, the war torn Arizona Wasteland has waited a long time to see the sun.  
Because war, war never changes.


End file.
